Cimil's Nintendo series
The Nintendo Corporation has created a number of franchises that have become worldwide phenomenons. Franchises Super Mario Bros. This series focuses on Italian plumbers, Mario and Luigi, as they engage in adventures all throughout the Mushroom Kingdom, as well as various other areas, such as tropical islands, outer space planets and even within a universe of toys. Mario and Luigi engage in fighting the forces of King Bowser to rescue the ruler of Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach, and save the kingdom. Games * Main ** Super Mario Bros. (NES, 1986) ** New Super Mario Bros. (SNES, 1990) ** Super Mario World (64, 1997) ** Luigi's Village (64, 1999) ** Super Mario Sunshine (Game Cube, 2002) ** Super Mario Galaxy (Game Cube, 2005) ** Luigi's Land (Game Cube, 2006) ** Super Mario Sunshine 2 (Wii, 2009) ** Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Wii, 2010) ** Luigi's World (Wii, 2012) ** Super Mario Maker (Switch, 2015) ** Super Mario Odyssey (Switch, 2017) * Spin-off ** Mario Kart ** Mario Party ** Yoshi Stories Major Characters * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * King Bowser * Princess Daisy * Yoshi * Rosalina * Luma Legends of Marth This series focuses on the elf warrior, Link, who lives in a fantasy world known as Hyrule, an elf kingdom ruled by the kind elf princess Marth. Hyrule constantly comes under assault by the forces of the evil Ganondorf, so Link must engage in fighting the forces of Ganondorf in fierce battles all throughout the land, often with help from Marth, in order to save the kingdom. Games * Legend of Marth (NES, 1987) * Legend of Marth: Mirror of Time (64, 1997) * Legend of Marth: Wind Waker (Game Cube, 2002) * Legend of Marth: Minish Spirit (Game Cube, 2005) * Legend of Marth: Four Swords (Wii, 2007) * Legend of Marth: Hourglass Mask (Wii, 2009) * Legend of Marth: Twilight Kingdom (Switch, 2015) * Legend of Marth: Eternal Princess (Switch, 2016) * Legend of Marth: Sword of the Wild (Switch, 2017) Major Characters * Link * Princess Marth * Ganondorf * Navi * Medli * Eris Star Fox This series focuses on the Star Fox team, an elite unite of marine commandos who are part of the military of the planet Corneria, the leading planet of the Lylat System, a galaxy populated by anthropomorphic animals. The Star Fox team must engage in fighting hostile forces all over various planets and in space to protect the Lylat and crush any threats. Games * Star Fox: Lylat Wars (64, 1997) * Star Fox: Adventures (Game Cube, 2002) * Star Fox: Assault (Game Cube, 2005) * Star Fox: Commander Rising (Wii, 2006) * Star Fox: Battle for Corneria (Wii, 2009) * Star Fox: Elite (Wii, 2010) * Last Cerinian (Wii, 2012) * Star Fox: Saurian Adventure (Switch, 2015) * Star Fox: Red Shadow (Switch, 2016) * Star Fox: Defense of the Lylat (Switch, 2017) * Star Fox: Event Horizon (Switch, 2019) Major Characters * Charles "Fox" McCloud * Wolf O'Donnell * Krystal * Falco Lombardi * Bill Grey Metroid This series focuses on Samus Aran, a soldier of the Federation Army, who dons a special prototype suit and becomes a leading agent for the Federation, which guards various planets in the galaxy. As such, often with the help of Lil Metroid, a young Metroid who imprinted on Samus after being rescued by her, Samus must battle hostile forces on numerous worlds to keep stability in the galaxy, as well as continue assisting the Federation Army in crushing the forces lead by warlord Ridley. Games * Metroid (NES, 1987) * Super Metroid (SNES, 1990) * Fusion Metroid (SNES, 1992) * Metroid: Samus Returns (64, 1998) * Metroid Prime (Game Cube, 2002) * Metroid Prime: Echelon (Game Cube, 2004) * Metroid Prime: Corruption (Game Cube, 2007) * Metroid Hunters (Wii, 2010) * Metroid Federation (Wii, 2012) * Metroid: Shadow Legacy (Switch, 2016) Major Characters * Samus Aran * Lil Metroid * Ridley * Malkovitch * Queen Metroid Kirby This series focuses on Kirby, a ball shaped pink creature with numerous abilities, particularly mimicry, who engages in fighting the forces of the tyrannical King Dedede and stop him from taking over the harmonious kingdom of Dreamland. Along the way, he often has a rivalry with mysterious warrior, Mech Knight, though the two often team up together to face greater threats. Games * Kirby's Adventure (NES, 1988) * Kirby's Dream Land (SNES, 1990) * Kirby's Super Star (SNES, 1994) * Kirby's Nightmare in Dream Land (64, 1998) * Kirby's Rainbow Canvas (Game Cube, 2002) * Kirby's Star Tracker (Game Cube, 2005) * Kirby's Star Allies (Game Cube, 2007) * Kirby's Planet (Wii, 2010) * Kirby's Battle Royale (Wii, 2012) * Kirby's Return to Dream Land (Switch, 2016) Major Characters * Kirby * Mech Knight * King Dedede Spyro's Country This series focuses on Spyro, a crocodile dragon who lives a comfortable life on Kong, a flooded water world covered by countless tropical islands. As such, Spyro constantly engages in conflicts with crocodile pirates, bandits and other hostile forces lead by the ruthless King K. Rooler, and Spyro must often embark on adventures to fight off K. Rooler's forces and put a stop to his plans. Games * Spyro's Country (NES, 1988) * Spyro's Land (SNES, 1992) * Spyro's Dragonfly (SNES, 1995) * Spyro's Expedition (64, 1998) * Spyro's Year (Game Cube, 2002) * Spyro's Dawn (Game Cube, 2004) * Spyro's Rage (Wii, 2007) * Spyro's Season (Wii, 2009) * Spyro's Beginning (Wii, 2014) * Spyro's Return (Switch, 2018) Major Characters * Spyro * King K. Rooler * Cynder * Sparx Hunter Sonic Crossing This series focuses on a close-knit band of freedom fighting smugglers known as the Sonic Crew, from the planet Mobius, a world populated by small anthropomorphic animals. They engage in battling pirates and bandits while also fighting the forces of dictator, Julian Ivo, a mad scientist who intends on replacing all organic beings on the world with robotics, in order to save their world. Games * Sonic Crossing Adventure '(SNES, 1992) * '''Sonic Crossing Chronicles '(64, 1997) * 'Sonic Crossing: Heroes & Rivals '(Game Cube, 2002) * 'Sonic Crossing: Chaotix Mania '(Game Cube, 2004) * 'Sonic Crossing: Drift Riders '(Game Cube, 2005) * 'Sonic Crossing: Secret Rings '(Wii, 2007) * 'Sonic Crossing: Crystal Knight '(Wii, 2009) * 'Sonic Crossing: Rush Force '(Wii, 2012) * 'Sonic Crossing: Lost World '(Wii, 2014) * 'Sonic Crossing: Fire & Ice '(Switch, 2017) * 'Sonic Crossing: Gravity '(Switch, 2019) '''Major Characters * Sally Acorn * Milo "Tails" Fox * Nicole Lynx * Letitia Wolf * Dimitri Wolf * Hershey Cat * Bunny Rabbot * Jenny Wallaby * Vector Crocodile Assassins and Warriors Games * Assassins and Warriors - Set in Palestine during the Crusades. The player leads armies and fights for both sides of the Crusades in the Middle East. * Assassins and Warriors II - Set in Medieval Japan during the Tokugawa period. The player leads armies and fights hostile kingdoms during fighting between Samurai, Ashigari and Ninjas. * Assassins and Warriors III - Set in America, France and Caribbean during the Revolutionary and piracy age. The player leads armies and fights in the American Revolution, the French Revolution and the golden age of Piracy in the Caribbean. * Assassins and Warriors IV - Set in Italy and Greece during the Roman-Athens War. The player leads armies and fights in the Roman-Athens War and the war between Rome and Persia. * Assassins and Warriors V - Set in Imperial China during the Jie-Wei Wars and medieval China-India wars. The player leads armies and fights in vicious battles and skirmishes all over China. * Assassins and Warriors VI - Set in Medieval India during the Islamic invasions of India. The player leads armies and fights all over India in vicious battles to defend the subcontinent. * Assassins and Warriors VII - Set in Ancient Egypt during its war with Persia. The player leads armies and fights to defend Egypt from the Persian invasion. * Assassins and Warriors VIII - Set in Russia during the Bolshevik Revolution. The player leads armies and fights for both sides of the revolution against the Czar. Super Smash Bros. * Super Smash Bros. * Super Smash Bros. Melee * Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Super Smash Bros. Universe * Super Smash Bros. Fellowship Trivia * This is a fictional alternate series list; designed by Cimil. Category:Series Category:Games